Love Struck
by eclipse-moon
Summary: Jonouchi enters Domino High to find an arrogant brunette playin with his mind. Will he suceed or will love bloom between unlikely companions? One-shot SetoxJonouchi (yoai)


A one shot for you all this idea struck me like lightening…(you'll get it once you read the story…Jonouchi and Seto pairing so get out if you don't like them together. I'm thinking of expanding my writing into different anime like girl got game, Kare Kano. And I can't forget Rurouni Kenshin oh also Gravitation and Get backers WOOT! I'm trying very hard to complete all the incomplete stories I have written so I can start on these new horizons….Those with horizon problems I'm sorry for using that word. Anyways this story is mine but I making a manga on it called love struck….Hey great title for the fanfic well read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: This one shot idea is mine but the characters are not therefore I proclaim thee free of lawsuits and off with those lawyers heads!

Love Struck

Jonouchi quickly grabbed his backpack running through the narrow hallway and out the door he shot. The cereal he had eaten remained stuck on his face and he used his uniform's sleeve to wipe it off. Today would be the first day of high school. His friend Honda was supposed to meet him at the gate along with some friends he had made during the summer. Jonouchi was working the whole summer to pay off his father's bills and gambling debts. Being forced to wear a maid outfit while cleaning was not very comfortable but the job had been high paying and by the end of the summer he had paid off a great deal of the debts. Jonouchi checked his watch bumping into a woman wearing what looked like a leather outfit. Looking around he realized he was going the wrong direction he turned around and ran before the woman could try her luck at him.

The panting blonde slowed down as soon as he saw Honda standing with a few other boys. Jonouchi's legs were shaky from the long run but overall he was fine. Honda waved, a huge smile plastered his face. Jonouchi walked over hugging the brunette laughing at how stupidly tall he had grown over the summer.

"Hey Jou! I like you to meet Yugi and Yami Mutou," At this two tri colored haired boys waved, "This is Ryou and Bakura," The white haired twins waved. The one who was Bakura grinned madly at Jonouchi, "This is Marik and Malik. You already know Otogi, right?" Jonouchi greeted everyone as the warning bell rang.

"Sorry yah guys I gotta go!" Jonouchi ran inside the school taking a sharp left then a right. His locker looked weird with its old blue paint which was chipping off. Trying his combination several times, he finally got it opened. Stuffing his backpack inside, he took out his binder then shut the defected locker. Some guy with black hair appeared out of nowhere with a herd of girls following him. Oh yeah, he's Otogi Jonouchi's gears kicked into place and he propelled himself forward.

"Hey Jounouchi I didn't know you got the cursed locker. Too bad for you, they say the people who use that locker always disappear." Otogi went shifty eyed as the herd of girls squealed in excitement. Jonouchi felt shivers run up and down his spine. A curse! He hated anything with that word put in it. Jonouchi pulled his schedule ready to run from the dice boy. Looking down at the piece of paper he groaned as he saw the neatly typed word, English, just his life. English being his worse class was bad enough but having to deal with it first thing in the morning…Jonouchi headed off to find the room.

Jonouchi found himself on the roof exhausted and hungry from his search. It was a classroom that couldn't move or hide so why is it so hard to find? The teacher was probably wondering where he was while calling attendance. Jonouchi laid down on his back to stare at the sky. A bird flew by but nothing else obscured the beautiful view. Well except the guy sitting on the ledge of the building typing on his lab top. Jonouchi peered over wondering why on earth someone would be up here.

"Can you please stop staring at me? Some people don't appreciate others drool over them especially when they are the same gender." Jonouchi clamped his jaw shut insuring himself he did not need to punch the guys face. The brunette looked up from his lab top revealing two sapphire orbs. "Oh, I'm assuming you're new? Well then get out of my sights you mangy mutt." The boy slammed his lab top shut and walked over to Jonouchi. "I said leave you stupid dog." Jonouchi growled at the nickname, stupid dog.

"Shut up you prick I can lay where ever I want to, you bastard!" The boy seemed taken aback for only a moment before he smirked. Grabbing Jonouchi's collar he shoved him against a wall.

It felt like he had been struck by lightening and a strange sensation coursed through his veins. The boy holding him seemed to feel it too for he instantly dropped Jonouchi clutching his hand. The boy sneered before hurriedly making an exit. Jonouchi was still a little dizzy from the shock that ran through his body. Picking himself up, Jonouchi made his way to the door. Thankfully he made it to the cafeteria without any problems.

Tristan with his group of friends were eating at a table far to the right of him. Forgetting to bring money Jonouchi sat down quietly unable to stop thinking about that guy he had met earlier. Who was he that stupid prick! Jonouchi growled in frustration as the brunette entered his mind again. Just then Bakura decided to fling mystery meat at the blonde. The meat dripped off his face leaving a trail of grease on Jonouchi's cheek.

"You asshole!" Jonouchi's anger finally reached its peak as he took a handful of mystery meat from Honda's tray and sent it sailing towards Bakura. The psycho rabbit dodge the blob, smirking in satisfaction. "What's so goddamn funny?" Jonouchi stood up in frustration. A soft curse came from the table in front of him. The brunette from earlier wiped the slime off his face glaring at Jonouchi as if promising the boy he would die soon. Jonouchi stared in surprise then at Bakura with a sharp noise that sounded very much like a dog's bark. Bakura raised his eyebrows in surprise before grinning maniacally and sticking out his tongue.

Jonouchi suddenly felt a presence behind him causing him to shudder for some unexplainable reason. A finger tapped lightly on his shoulder and he slowly veered his head towards the person. Anzu's face caused Jonouchi to nearly have a heart attack. Jonouchi excused himself from the table before quickly dashing out of the cafeteria before Anzu could give him a lecture. She had always been like that, with her I always get what I want attitude, and her friendship speeches. Jonouchi headed to the bathroom to wash the grease off his face. The door swayed to and fro as he entered, glancing around he then headed towards the dripping sink. He grimaced as he turned the water on, which was a strange brownish color. Shrugging it off, Jonouchi splashed some on his face then wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He heard something approach then when he tried to look up he was slammed, for the second time that day, against the wall.

"Be careful mutt, always keep your guard up especially after you anger the powerful CEO of Kaibacorps." Jonouchi felt the warm breath caress his neck causing him to almost moan. Biting his lip he tried to slow his racing heart. The person pulled away causing Jonouchi to slump slightly into the wall. The door was opened and the person, Jonouchi assumed, left. The blonde found the paper towels quickly then dried his face clean. The frightened boy quickly left the bathroom tense and shifty eyed.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Jonouchi found his classes receiving a detention for falling asleep. Then Yugi, who he enjoyed company with immensely, asked him if he would like to go to the arcade. He had to decline for he promised his father he'd be home but he told Yugi it was the thought that counted. At the end of the school day Jonouchi grabbed his backpack and headed towards the sapphire eyed boy to apologize. The boy turned towards him, a cold glare placed on his smooth features. Jonouchi's jaw involuntarily dropped at a lost of words. The boy's left eye began twitching as Jonouchi tried saying at least the word hi. The strange foreign language escaping from his lips made the left eye twitch even more.

"Move out of the way mutt I need to go somewhere important." Jonouchi's babbling ceased at the words as he glanced up embarrassed. The brunette pushed Jonouchi into the locker with his arm before gliding away, the trail of fan girls following closely behind. Jonouchi winced at the lump on his head soothing it with his cold hand. Yugi ran over tending to Jonouchi's wound.

"You should be careful around Kaiba he's dangerous." Jonouchi flew back in surprise hitting the back off his head with the locker. Yelping in pain he stared in shock at the place the brunette had stood moments before. Gathering up his bearings Jonouchi glanced at the clock cursing at the mother of time. Not forgetting to say goodbye Jonouchi ran through the door like the wind.

His dad was in rehab and was undergoing emotional stress from not being able to purchase beer. His acknowledgment of Jonouchi's existence was satisfying enough for the boy. His father was sitting on the couch watching the news while gnawing on his fingers. He would chew on anything he could find to stop his cravings for alcohol Jonouchi soon learned to deal with the problem. He handed his dad some gum from his backpack and left the man to happily chew on something that didn't spew blood out every time he put his teeth on it.

Inside his somewhat clean room, Jonouchi quickly did his homework. This task was quite difficult with his poor penmanship and little notes that spouted everywhere on his papers. The homework was then stuffed into his backpack for he had no folder to shove it in, then he reported to his father of the day, a daily ritual of the time and left. The cold autumn breeze signaling the coming of winter chilled Jonouchi to the bone. He climbed over the cemetery gates nearly slipping off from the frost collecting on the iron bars. Jonouchi treaded respectfully through the cemetery to the second row where two tombstones laid. His mother and sister, Shizuka, had been killed in a car crash with a drunk driver. The man who had survived said he was driving as fast as he could because some monsters were after him. This caused Shizuka and mom's car to veer off a bridge. They were trapped in the icy river for a day and a half before they were pulled out by the police. The man was sent to prison for ten years and when dad heard the news he threw down his beer bottle standing up. His only words at the time were, "Help me get cleaned up Jonouchi. I can't stay like this forever." With those words Jonouchi found the best rehabilitation center that was free and his dad did the rest. Jonouchi felt tears rise in his eyes as he kneeled in front of the tombstones. Shizuka had gone blind causing her to go into depression. Jonouchi had tried everything to cheer her up on her last visits but nothing would make the little cheerful sister he knew before smile. Jonouchi wiped his tears on his jacket reaching deep in his pocket for something. Pulling out a slightly wilted lily Jonouchi placed it deep in the ground so it would not fly into the sky from the wind. Jonouchi stood up noticing the rain that began to pour. Something shifted to his right. At the entrance of the cemetery someone stood looking at Jonouchi. Before he could ask the person what they were doing, lightening struck in front of his eyes causing them to painfully shut. As he opened them he noticed the figure was gone.

The morning played itself out like a children's book, perfect and simple, nothing conflicting with the happy main character as he skipped to school humming to himself. The perfect story came to a screeching stop as Jonouchi realized a limo had been trailing him for at least a few blocks. Keeping his head forward he stopped his skipping and bent down to pretend to tie his shoe. The limo didn't past him but remained where it was. Jonouchi stood up trying to look intimidating as he turned to face the limo and stuck his tongue out. He didn't know who was in the limo but they had some nerve to follow the great Jonouchi Katsuya around! A door opened and Kaiba stepped out as if nothing had happened. Jonouchi tilted his head in confusion then remembered what Yugi had said. Meanwhile Kaiba walked up to the shorter boy looming over him as if he was the dominant one.

"Stick your tongue back in your mouth mutt before I am forced to train you to be obedient to your new master." Jonouchi crossed his eyes to look down at his tongue causing the CEO to try and keep a straight face. The blonde finally computed everything Kaiba said and quickly pulled his tongue back into his mouth. A growl escaped from deep within his throat as he looked up at Kaiba flushed.

"Master? What the fuck is that suppose to mean you stupid computer geek!" Kaiba seemed to be surprised as if he didn't mean to say something but then he smirked evilly at the smaller form.

"Maybe I should teach the mutt to respect his master." Kaiba's eyes seemed to laugh happily while his mouth was saying otherwise. "Good boy, now come." Kaiba began to walk away causing Jonouchi to snap out of his shock and run after the CEO. Jonouchi heard the brunette chuckle softly as he pushed the school doors open. Jonouchi, with mind blank tried finding the English room once again.

Lunch appeared, being the most important thing of the day, Jonouchi lunged for the table. This was not accomplished for he fell onto someone giving a grunt. Looking up to find a shocked brunette, Jonouchi couldn't help but stare into the blue orbs. He felt suddenly as if he was drowning in them and he quickly tried composing himself. Kaiba let out a grunt signaling Jonouchi to get off, which without hesitation Jonouchi did. Kaiba brushed off his uniform before sending a heated glare at the blonde. Jonouchi suddenly felt a blush creep on his face and he looked down quickly.

"Sorry about that I," Jonouchi glanced up to find Kaiba turned around talking to a cheerleader. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Kaiba tilted his head towards Jonouchi looking bored. "For' get it! I'm not apologizing to a jerk like you!" Jonouchi flip Kaiba off before stomping past him towards the table. Kaiba smirked before turning around and leaving the cafeteria.

Jonouchi poked at the hairy jello with a depressed look plastered on his face. Honda and everyone else began to worry. Well except for Bakura and Malik who were flinging food at each other. Jonouchi dumped his food into the passing garbage can as he thought about the brunette, Kaiba. His mind was stuck on the boy and it seemed like the CEO's encounters with the blonde were replaying in his mind over and over again. Jonouchi suddenly felt a blush creep on his face as an image of Kaiba in hot leather pants and a tight muscle shirt crossed his mind. Kaiba was seen with a whip and he licked it slowly, playfully, while saying 'good boy'. Jonouchi shook the image away becoming even more confused than before. Did he like the prick or did he hate him? Jonouchi clutched his head as a headache hit him like a tidal wave.

Jonouchi assured the others at the table he was fine with a smile playing on his lips, a fake one at that. He decided to try and avoid the brunette at all cost even if it meant jumping out of a window. It was driving him crazy the way Kaiba would smirk and it was only two days since they met. Jonouchi shifted out of his thoughts to head to P.E.

As if a video was rewound then played, Jonouchi's day remained the same. Even the detention slip he received for falling asleep was on the same starch white paper as last time. Jonouchi turned down Yugi's offer to go to the park to play and he headed home happily humming to himself once more. The limo was following the blonde again but he ignored it like he had promised to himself earlier. His cheeks burned from an image of Kaiba ushering him inside a limo with a seductive smile. Jonouchi, unable to take the image, ran as fast as he could to his apartment. The limo disappeared from view as he reached the entrance of the building.

After catching his breath, Jonouchi reported himself to his dad then gave him a pack of gum before heading outside once more to the cemetery. He had visited the graves every day since the two died and with them dead his life was strangely getting better for him. The lily from yesterday was gone like it always was when he visited and he replaced the missing flower with a new one. After paying his respects to the cheap plaques, Jonouchi once again noticed the figure looking at him from around the corner of the gate. Jonouchi turned his head back to the plaques to pretend he was still praying then as quickly as he could he raced towards the shadowed figure. The figure ran from the gate as Jonouchi climbed over it. Well tried to. His jacket caught onto the bars causing him to hang two feet from the ground. Jonouchi slipped out of his jacket and climbed back up to get it. He slipped his torn jacket on cursing the figure then he turned to go to the grocery store.

Pushing the stalker out of his mind Jonouchi unlocked the apartment door and set the bags of food on the counter near his right. After putting the food away, Jonouchi did his homework and once again stuffed it in his backpack, tiredly. Falling onto the almost rock hard mattress he started to fall into a deep slumber.

_A figure stood in front of him smirking coldly at him. They were both surrounded in darkness and the figure before him raised his hands towards him as if reaching for him. Jonouchi took a step back to suddenly find himself on what felt like rock. He looked down to find that the scenery changed to a deserted plane where a few dead trees lay. The figure stepped out of the darkness to show himself. Jonouchi gasped as Kaiba walked towards him, embracing him. It was so sudden that it seemed almost too fast for him to comprehend. Kaiba leaned forward and began passionately kissing Jonouchi without a word. His tongue dove into the blonde's mouth then as if changing his mind he brought it back into his own. The rest sped by and all Jonouchi felt was skin against skin and hot sweat dripping downwards almost slow in motion. Hot breaths mingled with each other and lips were meshed together as if fighting. Suddenly it all stopped both were gasping for breath and Kaiba stared down, eyes full of lust. Jonouchi felt a white light enter his mind and then all went black. _

The blonde sat up in his bed with a start. Trying to gain his loss of breath, Jonouchi clung onto the sheets. What was that about? That dream seemed much too real to ignore. The scenes played once again in him mind and he shook his head in vain. He suddenly noticed something poking out of the bed sheets and his already brightened cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red. Jonouchi quickly scurried to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Golden eyes searched the halls for Yugi and Honda but were unsuccessful. However they did spot a particular brunette. Jonouchi scurried up to Kaiba hoping to at least talk to him even if it meant arguing with him. Sapphire eyes softened as Jonouchi stared up curiously at Kaiba. Jonouchi shook his head slightly realizing he was staring at the brunette and looked down blushing. Kaiba seemed to realize he also was staring for he turned away with his mouth hung open. The CEO turned around and suddenly grabbed onto Jonouchi's shoulders. His mouth opened slightly as if his words had run dry and he let go looking down.

"What is it Seto?" The name accidentally escaped Jonouchi and he slapped a hand over his mouth. No one had ever called Kaiba by his first name lest they wanted to die a very slow and painful death. The name had slipped in the blonde's worry. Jonouchi looked down dropping the hand that covered his mouth. "Sorry, um I better head to class." Jonouchi glanced up to find Kaiba staring down in surprise before he turned towards the English class. A hand grabbed his wrist firmly.

"We need to talk, mutt." Jonouchi winced at the tone of voice Kaiba used before he was pulled up towards the roof. The place where they had first met would be Jonouchi's dumping grounds the blonde shuddered at the thought. Gnawing on his lip nervously, Jonouchi continued following the expressionless boy in front of him.

The rooftop door was swung open then a boy pulling another threw him on the floor. Kaiba started to pace around glancing at Jonouchi every so often. Jonouchi on the other hand straightened himself up while rubbing his sore butt with a hand. The blonde looked up to find Kaiba an inch away from his face. The CEO inched closer hovering his face over Jonouchi's lips. Then before Jonouchi could lean in, Kaiba did himself. It was different from the dream, it was definitely better than any dream he had dreamt. Kaiba slowly guided Jonouchi to the floor breaking away for a brief second.

"I've dreamt of you puppy ever since the day we met. The day our bodies touch and the lightening coursed through us like wild fire. I was love struck and I can't take it anymore. I've watched you from a far at the cemetery, to your apartment, and even the grocery store. Something has happened to me and I have to admit I'm afraid of your reaction puppy. Oh I'm so scared." Kaiba's eyes brimmed with tears as he knelt down to place his head onto Jonouchi's chest while trying to control himself.

Jonouchi's heart had skipped a beat as he heard the words. Looking down Jonouchi combed his fingers through the brunette's hair. Kaiba looked up causing Jonouchi to straighten up and place his hands on the others face. "Seto I'll be here so don't be afraid, I promise to always be here, oh god I'm crying." Jonouchi wiped the tears of his face as best he could be hugging Kaiba tightly. Kaiba sat up smiling like the sun. Their hands entwined with one another as the love struck duo kissed for the second time that day but it certainly wouldn't be the last.

BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I did it WOOOOT! This one was hard to complete but I have done the impossible and I'm proud of it. I thought up another one shot involving Jonouchi and Kaiba but it might not be as long or beautiful as this one. My Yami says it sucks but I killed him. Oh leave a review for the poor! I'm still revising Escape form Gunsmoke that's what's taking so long…Stupid long story but in the end I know it will be worthwhile. Meanwhile behind me Seto and Jonouchi are making out. FAN SERVICE Well gotta go! See ya in later stories!


End file.
